


Reminds Me a Bit of The Doctor...

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon can go die in a hole tho, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Short, no beta we die like enbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: It’s short, it’s messy, and it’s probably inspired by GenderqueerSpaceWive’s All Of Time And Space And I Run Into My Wife stuff.Also, it’s one AM.When are my fanfics ever published during the day anyway?Okay, I’m getting off topic. But you’ll like it. I promise.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Bill Potts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Reminds Me a Bit of The Doctor...

"Go talk to her."

"Who?" Bill looked up, feigning surprise.

"The woman you've been staring at for the past ten minutes."

"Pssshhh."

"Bill." Heather grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes. 

"Go. Talk. To. **Her**!" With that, she shoved Bill from their booth over to the blond-haired woman laughing with her friends.

Bill walked up to the bar, ordering the first thing she thought of and steeling herself.

"Hey."

Bill turned, surprised. Sure enough, she was looking at Bill. 

"Oh- hey." Bill managed a friendly smile, willing her cheeks not to blush.

"Do you by any chance know what year it is?"

Bill laughed. _Reminds me a bit of the Doctor._

"You must be pretty drunk, huh?"

"Uh, sure."

"Doc-"

The blond woman leaned over and whispered something to the young woman who had spoken.

_Hmm, that's unusual._

"Um, **Jane** , have you met this woman before?"

"No," said Bill.

"It's... complicated." Jane said at the exact same time.

"Do... I know you?" Bill asked her, confused. "Sorry, I'm not the best with faces." _Well, that was a lie. But I really don't remember her._

"Oh, it was a long time ago."

Heather called her and she looked over. 

"Bill. Time to go!"

Bill looked over at Jane with an apologetic expression. 

"I'd better go."

She started to walk away, but she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Wait!" 

Bill turned, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jane looked genuinely concerned. Worried, even.  
Then something started to slip out of the sleeve on the hand she was using to hold Bill. Time sped up again, and... 

_Is that a sonic screwdriver? As in, falling out of the sleeve of a woman who doesn't know the year?_

Bill looked at Jane's face in shock, and the words tumble out of her lips before she can help herself. "Did you know a person called the Doctor?"

Jane's expression morphed to an "oh shit" face for a few seconds before brightening to a warm smile.

"Did I ever tell you about regeneration?"

"What?"

"It's me, Bill."

"But he- you-"

Bill couldn’t help but give Ja-, no, the Doctor, a tight embrace.

Heather sighed. Bill was hugging some stranger. _Again?_ _What happened this time?_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, please leave a kudos, comment and check out my other Doctor Who fics!


End file.
